Family Court Drama
by TakeitOff123
Summary: *part of the SmackdownLove series* He's stepping up to finally do something that he was supposed to do in the flipping first place ! & with the help of the court justice system-will he achieve his goal?


It was a beautiful morning as Haylie was sitting on the couch watching television when she heard a knock on the door. "IT`S OPEN!" Haylie yelled then the door opened to revealed someone that she didn't want to see in a _very _long time.

"Uh, hi Mike," Haylie said as he saw her ex boyfriend enter the home with something in his hands. When he sat on a chair diagonal from the Punk Diva, he asked, "Hazel around?"

"No—she's with my parents, why?" Haylie asked.

"Oh just wondering, and I'm glad she's not here because she doesn't have to hear what you have to do," Mike said.

"What? Tell me?" Haylie asked, then Mike tossed her a stack of papers. "The fuck are these?" Haylie asked.

"Parental papers—I'm basically demanding rights to be an actual father to Hazel's life because a certain Punk Diva decided to not have the biological father of her kid to actually see the kid, spend time with it and such," Mike said.

"Um Mike, a little newsflash, I've actually offered time and time again for you to see Hazel because that's the nice person that I am, but you were the ones denying it because you're busy as fuck, but _now _you want to see Hazel via the justice system?" Haylie asked. "Like seriously Mike—why didn't you just _ask _to spend time with Hazel?"

"I have for the whole time that she was alive—but you would say no," Mike said.

"Um—newsflash once again Mizanin, _I've _been the one asking _you _to spend time with Hazel, half the time it usually goes like this, 'Mike, I'm freaking busy with whatever and I need someone to take care of Hazel, can you please take care of her for a while?' Then you usually reply with 'Um, I can't at this moment because I'm busy with whatever'." Haylie said. "And besides for the fact that you're actually _ready _to be a fucking father—why do you wanna have parental rights for Hazel?" Haylie asked.

"Because I basically want to rebuild this possible family that's going on right now," Mike said.

Haylie rolled her eyes before saying, "Yeah right Mizanin—you just want to be Hazel's "father" because you can't stand John doing the job that you were supposed to do in the fucking first place but you were being an arrogant jackass to actually admit that Hazel was your fucking daughter!" Haylie said in anger.

"Well it wasn't my damn fault that my then-girl of my dreams were possibly fucking the whole roster!" Mike spatted back. Haylie looked out the window and saw her parents' car pull up. "Be right back," Haylie said as she went out of the house and to the car.

"Mom—I'm still kind of busy, do you mind if you and Dad still have Hazel for a few more minutes—I'll call you when I'm ready to take her back?" Haylie asked.

"Sure hunny," Mary said as she pulled out of the driveway and back to her house then Haylie went back inside.

"Who was that?" Mike asked as soon as he saw the Punk Diva re-enter the living room.

"My mom—she was planning on bringing Hazel back—but I told her that I was too busy and—"

"See?" Mike asked. "Do you finally see what I'm trying to get at? You're not fucking letting me see Hazel!" He said.

"Well maybe I did just this one time because I don't want a seven month daughter of mine to be in a house where her mom and some random fucking person in her eyes are fighting about her!" Haylie said.

"And you just _finally _admit to what I was trying to say to you all along Trudel—you're not letting me see my daughter," Mike said.

"Oh so now you say that Hazel's your daughter?" Haylie asked. "During my whole fucking pregnancy where were you helping me with the fucking pregnancy?" Haylie asked. Mike was going to answer, but Haylie answer for him, "NOWHERE!" She exclaimed. "But John was there during the whole damn thing—because even though that Hazel wasn't his daughter biologically, he still wanted to be a father to Hazel—and that's a job that you can't even do to save your own fucking life!" Haylie said—sounding like she was going to cry.

"Well maybe I would if you would let me see fucking Hazel half the time and—"

"I DO LET YOU!" Haylie exclaimed. "I DO EVERY CHANCE I FUCKING GET! BUT YOU KEEP ON FUCKING REJECTING ME!" Haylie paused, wiped away some tears from her face and said, "leave,"

"What?" Mike asked.

"LEAVE OR I CALL THE FUCKING COPS ON YOUR ASS AND SAY THAT YOU'RE TRESPASSING ON MY PROPERTY!" Haylie exclaimed.

"Fine I'll leave." Mike said as he walked out of the house. On his way to the car, he bypassed John, who just got to the house. "John?" Mike said.

"What?" John asked.

"I'll see you in court," Mike said before getting in his car, pulling the said vehicle out of the driveway then left Haylie's property. John entered the home to see Haylie sitting on the couch crying. "Haylie? What's wrong? What did Mike do?" John said instantly going to his fiancée, sitting beside her and pulling her in a hug.

"Just read the….papers on the table," Haylie said in between a cry. John let go of her, grabbed the papers and scanned through them and asked, "What are these?"

"Parental Rights papers," Haylie said, then added, "Mike wants to be the Dad in Hazel's life instead of you,"

John was silent before asking, "What?"

"Mike is actually stepping up and wanting to be the father in Hazel's life," Haylie said.

"So that's what he meant when he said 'I'll see you in court," John commented to himself before asking, "So you're saying that Mike is actually stepping up and taking the role that he was supposed to have in the first place?"

Haylie nodded _yes _before leaning back on the couch and asking, "Why does everything bad happens to me?"

"What do you mean?" John asked, facing the Punk Diva.

"Like—first, when I wind up pregnant, the biological father doesn't even wanna be near the kid because he thought that the child "wasn't his", but when he figures out that the child _is _his, he _still _doesn't want to be the father of the kid—and when he figures out that someone else that isn't the biological father of the kid steps out and be the father and is about to marry the mom—he get the justice system into all of this and is demanding to be the father," Haylie said, then re-asked, "Why does bad stuff always happens to me?"

"Not everything that happens to you is bad," John said.

"_Now _what do _you _mean?" Haylie asked.

"One, you got everyone that you know—and is actually friends with you and your family supporting you every step of the way during the whole experience—you have a beautiful daughter that basically thinks of you as her hero—at seven months—and you have a loving fiancée that supports you in any decision that you would make," John said, grabbing one of Haylie's hands and kissing the back of it, which made Haylie smile.

"You do know that I love you, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—you keep saying that every chance you get—and it surprisingly hasn't gotten annoying," John said, letting go of Haylie's hand. Haylie got up and said, "I'm just going to take a small nap, could you do me a favour?" Haylie asked.

"Sure, what?" John asked.

"Could you call my Mom stating to bring Hazel back?" Haylie asked.

"Sure," John said as Haylie went to her room. When she got there, she got changed into a light green cami, black PJ pants with small white dots, climbed into her queen sized bed, and when her head hit the neon pink fuzzy pillow, she was out like a light.


End file.
